Where to Train
By Samantha Username- Sunlex0r Wikia Rating: ★★★ Many users have asked me, "Where do I train combat?" or "What is the best way/place for me to train combat?" and now I will show everyone the best places to train,tips on training and the monsters to train on. Firstly make sure you have some sort of weapon, if you need a weapon you can always pm me sunlex0r in game and I will give you one for free. As a noob I recommend you start out on small rats. You can choose to pick the meat they drop or leave it. Train on small rats till level 10 or if you have the patience, level 30. Ducks are also great for new players and are located at the most western part of Yanille. These are level 2 and don't need to be lured out. If your a member I would recommend chickens for the experience. Now your a good level and can move on to skeletons located in edgeville wilderness, hill giants, black knights or white knights. Train on these till level 50 and if your a member head over to the bats. Now you are mid-level and there is not much more for you to battle, or so you think. Now you can kill moss giants, dagganoths and king black dragon. If fighting kbd bring 3 items with you incase you die, protect from magic and have plenty of food. If you are a member all of these except for moss giants can be found in the members dungeon. Train on these till level 70 or higher. Now you are pretty strong and have very few choices left. At this stage I recommend dagganoth supreme, dagganoth prime, king black dragon, green dragons, giants rats and or any other monster you choose. If fighting dagganoth supreme you will need to protect from missiles, if fighting dagganoth prime and dragons you need protect from magic. Giants rats are in wilderness so you will only need to bring 1 item incase you die. Also many players don't know this but pest control located north of the bank and in the general store area boat, this has several monsters located in the minigame and the monsters have a wide range of levels. This is a great place to train and if you die you lose nothing! Now for some Tips! Never bring alot of items to any monster, if you die people can loot you or you can lose all your items! Bring lots of food when you fight because you can decrease your chances of death. If in pvp don't bring more than 3 items because people can and will kill you and if you have anything more than 3 items you will lose them. Always bank your drops after you get them, this may not seem important but it is hugely recommended. Make sure you always have run on incase you need to make a quick escape. If you use lunge you can get experience in all 4 combat skills. Go to pest control to start your training if rats are to easy! That is all for now thank you for reading my guide! Category:Skills